User blog:UltimateDespairDaniel/UltimateDespairDaniel's Thumbnails
Want to see all of my failed thumbnails all in one place? Now you can as I add in every thumbnail I made. Maybe there might be a few good ones but I doubt it Mitsuru vs Weiss.png|First Thumbnail I ever made Minato vs Yu.jpg|Minato vs Yu V1 Minato vs Yu Version 2.jpg|link=Makoto Yuki(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) V2 Minato vs Yu Version 3.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Adachi vs Hazama Version 2.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama Honoka(BlazBlue) Marth vs Flynn.jpg|Marth(Fire Emblem) vs Flynn(Tales of Vesperia) Hinata vs Weiss.jpg|Hinata(Naruto) vs Weiss(RWBY) Bill vs Cthulhu.jpg|Bill(Gravity Falls) vs Cthulhu Lara vs Nathan Version 2.jpg|Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Revya vs Nanashi V2.jpg|Revya(Soul Nomad) vs Nanashi(Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse) Revya vs Nanashi V1.jpg|Revya vs Nanashi V2 Mitsuru vs Weiss.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Weiss Schnee(RWBY) Koromaru vs Amaterasu.jpg|Koromaru(Persona 3) vs Amaterasu(Okami) Laharl vs Neptune V2.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics).jpg|Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics) Mao vs Stein.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Stein(Soul Eater) Yu vs Robin.jpg|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Natsu vs Ace.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Portgas D Ace(One Piece) Akira vs N V1.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs N(Pokemon) Demi-Fiend vs Kiibo V1.jpg|Demi-Fiend(Shin Megami Tensei) vs Kiibo(Danganronpa V3) Zer0 vs Genji V3.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) Almaz vs Junpei.jpg|Almaz(Disgaea 3) vs Junpei Iori(Persona 3) Sub-Zero vs Glacius.jpg|Glacius(Killer Instinct) vs Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat) Shadow vs Dark Pit.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic) vs Dark Pit(Kid Icarus Uprising) Yamato vs Kaiba.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seto Kaiba(Yu-Gi-Oh!) Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon Cyber Sleuth) Natsu vs Samurai.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Yaiba(7th Dragon lll Code: VFD) Kazuya vs Xenovia V3.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) Kazuya vs Xenovia.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) V2 Henry vs Nagito.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito(Danganronpa 2) Ryoma vs Xander.jpg|Ryoma vs Xander(Fire Emblem Fates) Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Ike vs Shulk.jpg|Ike(Fire Emblem) vs Shulk(Xenoblade) Kazuya vs Valvatorez.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Valvatorez(Disgaea 4) Futaba vs Chiaki.jpg|Futaba Sakura(Persona 5) vs Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa 2) Makoto Nijima vs Yang Xio Long.jpg|Makoto Nijima(Persona 5) vs Yang Xio Long(RWBY) Jin Kisaragi vs Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Izuru vs Medaka.jpg|Izuru Kamakura(Danganronpa 2) vs Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box) Hanzo vs Takumi.jpg|Hanzo(Overwatch) vs Takumi(Fire Emblem Fates) Kunimitsu vs Yusuke.jpg|Kunimitsu(Tekken) vs Yusuke Kitagawa(Persona 5) Genji vs Zer0 V2.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) V2 Laharl-Chan vs Neptune Edited.jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Corrin vs Yu.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Aigis vs Noel.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Wilhelm vs Rudol.jpg|Wilhelm(Borderlands the Pre-Sequel) vs Rudol von Stroheim(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Android 18 vs Captain Marvel.jpg|Android 18(Dragon Ball Z) vs Captain Marvel(Marvel) Naoya vs Joseph.jpg|Naoya Toudou(Revelations: Persona) vs Joseph Joestar(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Flonne vs Altis.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) Flonne vs Altis V2.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) V2 Altis vs Flonn V3.jpg|Magical Girl Altalt-tistis(Mugen Souls) vs Awakened Angel Flonne(Disgaea D2) Blackstar vs Gundam.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Gundam Tanaka(Dangamronpa 2) Hibiki vs Robin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Elesis vs Akame.jpg|Elesis(Elsword) vs Akame(Akame ga Kill) Nisa vs Ryuto.jpg|Nisa(Hyperdimension) vs Ryuto(Mugen Souls) Haru Okumura vs Ruby Rose.jpg|Haru Okumura(Persona 5) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Satsuki vs Kagura.jpg|Satsuki Kiryuin(Kill la Kill) vs Kagura Mizazuchi(Fairy Tail) Kakashi vs Killua.jpg|Kakashi(Naruto) vs Killua(Hunter x Hunter) Tatsumi vs Naoto.jpg|Tatsumi(Akame ga Kill) vs Naoto Nanaya(BlazBlue) Yang vs Sho copy.jpg|Yang Xio Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Category:Blog posts